Mari Nikaido
Summary Mari Nikaido is a young witch that wishes to prove to the world that magic can also be used for good things. However, after her fellow orphans were taken hostage by the mysterious magic organization known as Valhalla, Mari was forced to commit crimes. Eventually she was captured by the Inquisition and, having her memories of the organization wiped by the necromancer known as Haunted as a security measure, ended up joining the 35th Test Platoon, becoming the first official witch student of the Inquisition. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, at least 8-B with Aurora Gate Name: Mari Nikaido, The Witch of Aurora, Non-Killing Witch Origin: AntiMagic Academy - The 35th Test Platoon Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human, Ancient Witch, Summoner Powers and Abilities: Magic, Enhanced Senses (Can sense magic power), Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, limited Illusion Creation, Forcefield Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Summoning, Healing, Statistics Amplification, can damage and destroy souls, Flight Attack Potency: At least Building level (Can easily destroy buildings, her Aurora Cannon had enough power to both restore Takeru Kusanagi’s Witch Hunter form and allow him to destroy a Mechanical Dragon, fought Elizabeth and Ouka Ootori using Dracula), at least City Block level with Aurora Gate (Aurora Gate is stated to be capable of destroying a battleship or an aircraft carrier and to have enough power to wipe out an entire fleet) Speed: Normal Human, at least Subsonic via flight magic (Can fly faster than the wind and faster than human perception), Supersonic via Aurora Benefit (Can fight Ouka Ootori using Dracula) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class, Building Class with magic (Deflected Elizabeth’s Quietus spell, obliterated an Einherjar with Blue Crystal armor, overpowered Ouka Ootori using Dracula) Durability: Human level, at least Building level with magic barriers (Stopped Elizabeth’s Quietus spell, Aurora Fortress sustained a railgun and spell barrage from 100 Einherjar) Stamina: High, as an Ancient Witch Mari has a lot of magic power and can cast several powerful spells in succession. Managed to continue moving after losing an arm and a leg for a last-ditch move Range: Standard melee range, at least hundreds of meters with magic spells Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High, expert witch. Mari managed to find a way to reproduce the Moon and Sun magic attributes, therefore removing their classification of Ancient attributes after a few weeks of study, and also learned Transfer magic in a similarly short span of time. Improvises and comes up with new spells on the fly to deal with enemy abilities. Instantly came out with a plan to defeat Mother Goose after losing an arm and a leg Weaknesses: Aurora Gate and Aurora Fortress take significant time to cast, as a Light-type magic Aurora magic is weak to Darkness-type attacks and Darkness-derivate properties like "Blood", "Gloom", "Rotting", and "Poison" Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic: Mari is a witch, a human that can use magic due to a special organ on her body called a Phantom Instrument that produces magic power. Her attribute is the Ancient attribute known as “Aurora”, the strongest light attribute and a versatile attribute which makes her magic shine with the seven colors of the rainbow. Additionally, Aurora magic attacks have the ability to deal damage directly to souls and even destroy them, though Mari can regulate their power to make them non-lethal. *'Aurora Bullet' (極光の鏃 (アウローラ・バレツト) lit. Auroral Arrowhead): Mari imitates a gun with her fingers before shooting a powerful concentrated magic bullet at high speed. *'Aurora Gate' (光の到達点 (アウローラ・ゲート) lit. Light Convergence): Mari's strongest offensive spell. Mari summons a huge magic circle beneath her feet as she gathers magic power. Once she finishes building up power Mari joins her hands together and gives a chant for the spell, which will release a powerful wave of light from a gate that appears in front of Mari. Chant: “With the blessing of a Goddess's of Dawn, I become one who embodies the divine will. The end of knowledge and creativity brings about dazzling demise. Ultimate light opens up the heavenly gates——and entices that person to step in nothingness!” *'Aurora Beam:' Mari shoots a two-meter thick magic beam from a magic square that appears in her vicinity. *'Aurora Cannon:' Mari gathers her magic power into a huge shell before shooting it towards the enemy. **'Auroral Collider:' An Aurora Cannon enchanted with 'Electrification' magical property, taking the form of rainbow-colored thunder bullet. *'Aurora Barrage:' Mari releases a storm of light bullets from several hundred small magic circles that appear around her. *'Aurora Blade:' Mari creates a 20m long blade out of rainbow-colored particles to slash the enemy. **'Eclipse Blade:' Mari reverses the light property of Aurora Blade, turning it into a Darkness-type, Moon-property jet-black sword. **'Helios Blade:' Mari turns her Eclipse blade into a Light-type Sun-property sword of light. *'Aurora Counter:' Undescribed spell that Mari used to shoot down hundreds of missiles to save Ouka. *'Stardust Aurora' (極光流星群 (スターダスト・アウローラ) lit. Auroral Meteor Shower): An improvised technique Mari developed to try and deal with Iori Himemiya and her Relic Eater ability to predict magic and the enemy's movements. Mari creates a huge magic circle below her. She then pulls her right arm back, building up magic power before punching the magical circle, causing it to crumble and release several overlapping car-sized Aurora Cannons in all directions. Because the circle was crushed before the operative procedure fixing the magic into rays could be completed, the magic is forced to activate prematurely and the Aurora Cannons fire in random directions. *'Aurora Impact:' Mari uses a five-layered magic circle to converge magic power into her hands. She joins her hands together and slams her fists into the enemy, releasing the magic at the same time to cause an explosion capable of pulverizing an Einherjar made with Blue Crystal. *'Aurora Arrow:' Mari summons a bow with a rainbow-colored arrow. *'Aurora Enchantment:' Mari envelops her own fist or leg with magic, massively increasing the power of her blows to the point it can blow through Ouka Ootori's defenses despite Ouka being in Dracula form. *'Aurora Rain:' Mari summons several magical circles on the sky that constantly pour down rainbow-colored pillars of light. Mari can create up to 100 magic circles for this attack. *'Shockwave:' Mari can concentrate and release her magic power from her body as a shockwave. This technique can be used to blow nearby people away or to counter a sound attack. *'Aurora Benefit:' Mari's body is covered with a very thin layer of aurora light. This spell is a combination of body strengthening magic and brain acceleration magic that significantly increases Mari's speed and reflexes. However, brain acceleration magic is incredibly dangerous and can cause brain damage at the slightest mistake, which is why Mari doesn't voluntarily use this spell. *'Aurora Field:' Mari creates a field of multi-colored light. Anything inside the field (or that enters the field after while it’s active) slows down to a crawl and moves in slow motion, also increasing their weight. *'Aurora Shield:' Mari puts her hands on the ground and creates a magic circle around her. The circle wraps everyone inside it with multi-colored light like a barrier film. *'Aurora Fortress' (光の城塞 (アウローラ・フオートレス) lit. Fortress of Light): Mari's strongest defensive spell. Mari creates a rainbow-colored magic circle on the ground that she smashes with a punch after a long chant. The spell creates a huge fortress shaped with magical power to protect Mari and any nearby allies. *'Flight Spell:' Mari is able to fly on her own without the use of an additional catalyst like a broom. When active, rainbow-colored rings appear on Mari’s legs. *'White Rabbit' (大跳躍 (ホワイトラビツト) lit. Large Leap): A magic circle appears on the ground. Whoever steps on it will be launched through the air with the momentum of a rocket. Invisible cushion magic wraps around their body to absorb the impact of the fall. *'Disguise Magic:' Though not skilled at it, Mari can use disguise magic to warp light around a target to disguise its physical appearance. She can also alter someone's voice to complete the disguise. *'Drain:' A spell that absorbs the magic power of the target's body and transfers it to the user, it can be applied as a small invisible magic circle via physical touch. Since the spell connects the user to the person is engraved on, it also allows the user to track them, even at ridiculously long distances such as outer space. *'Transfer Magic:' Mari knows how to use transfer magic, though the bad energy efficiency of the magic means she normally can't use it on her own and has only managed to use it by using Mother Goose's God Authority magic. *'Rejuvenate:' An ultra-high healing magic capable of quickly regrowing limbs. It is unlikely that Mari can perform this spell on her own, as she only used it after draining Mother Goose's magic. *'Will-o'-Wisp' (愚者の火 (ウイル・オ・ウイスプ) lit. Fool's Flame): A summoned fairy-type magical organism. Normally taking the shape of fast moving but harmless floating demon lights, they change their attribute to match their owner's when summoned. In Mari's case, she can summon up to 4 Will-o'-Wisps that share the same properties as her Aurora spells and fly around her automatically responding to the enemy's movement without Mari's input. *'Kirin:' A Sacred Beast Summoning of a particular Kirin, a Sacred Beast from the Chinese mythology world that took a liking to Mari when she started contacting the magical organisms of other worlds. Due to Kirin responding to her call on its own will because it wishes to be summoned by her, it consumes very little magic energy despite Sacred Beast Summoning being comparable to Hero Summoning in terms of energy requirements and difficulty, though the Kirin only remains long enough for a single charging attack. The Kirin takes the form of a beast with richly-colored scales, fur, hoofs and a shining horn on its forehead. It is a Sacred Beast who governs the four elements in the Chinese mythology's world, a race reigning at the top of the auspicious beasts who had never before been successfully summoned. It can freely gallop through the sky, as surpassing the laws of the world is natural for it. No creatures in creation are allowed to touch it. The only ones who can touch it and remain unharmed are those recognized as benevolent by the Kirin. Its charge has enough power to destroy an entire group of 100 Einherjars, its horn tearing through their armor like paper as their magic attacks were dispersed by the Kirin’s scales. Chant: “If ye doth not tread over living insects, doth not tread over grass, doth not desire destruction of life, respond to mine call. I shine with that radiance. I shine with nobility. Respond to me, respond to me, o' precious beast, let us hear thy beautiful neigh. Come... come...!” *'Simultaneous Casting:' A very advanced magical technique in which the user casts two spells at once. This technique requires huge levels of concentration and if the witch messes up the recoil can cause them to die. Even when using it right Mari can turn pale and have a nosebleed. *'Other Spells:' Other spells known by Mari include a shield that can block spells that erase memories, healing spells to perform first-aid, magic to restore minds and relieve pain, defensive magic like multi-layered magic barriers/walls that can be adjusted to resist a certain magic attribute, body-strengthening magic, a spell that dissolves magical organisms (which can also be used to break down human bodies), etc. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:AntiMagic Academy Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Witches Category:Magic Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Illusionists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 8